deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Taking a Message
"Taking a Message" is the 7th episode of Devious Maids. Summary Marisol is at risk of blowing her cover when an ex-student recognizes her in front of Rosie. Valentina discovers the cause of Remi's mood swings and reluctantly turns to Zoila for help. Carmen and Sam have some disagreements about their relationship. Plot The Day The Truth Came Out Rosie appears disgusted at Marisol as the episode begins at an as-of-yet unspecified point in the future in the Westmore house, listing off how the undercover mother lied to her and the girls' faces: pretending to be a maid, pretending to be their friend... Marisol defends that the three of them were close to Flora, and she needed to find out about her, to which Rosie points out that she admits she was just using them. Angered by this accusation, Marisol exclaims that she has been trying to her her son out of jail. Rosie doesn't seem to care though, and she becomes deadset on telling everyone who Marisol really is. Marisol doesn't think so, and Rosie beckons her to bring it on; however, Marisol finally gets her to back off when she threatens to tell Peri Westmore that Rosie is sleeping with her husband. That's right, she knows about Spence. We don't know how yet, but it causes Rosie to scream that she hates her. "I can live with that," Marisol coldly replies, adding that if Rosie doesn't tell her secret then she shall extent the same courtesy. And then Zoila and Carmen enter the room, having heard raised voices and wanting to know what's going on. But that's all, for now... Two Days Earlier Marisol returns to the Powell mansion in order to beg for her job back, but Evelyn points out that when they employed her to clean their home, they employed her to keep their secrets as well, and she failed to do so. As such, she is no longer welcome. Marisol then heads to lunch with the girls, who heard that she got fired and figured that she was working for the Powells for extra money; as such, they give her an envelope full of cash that they've been able to put together between them, which makes Marisol feel very guilty indeed considering the truth behind why she's there. She tells Ida about this guilt, but she simply reminds her client to keep her eyes on the prize, and Marisol proceeds to meet Rosie - who's been getting sexts from Mr. Spence - at the local supermarket. Whilst there, Marisol is recognized by one of her former students, who, to Rosie's deep suspicion, continually addresses her as "Professor Suarez". Rosie brings this to the attention of Zoila and Carmen, but they think very little of it; Rosie cannot let it go, however, and so she proceeds to research "Marisol Suarez Professor" on the internet, which is how she discovers Marisol's plentiful academic records and learns who she really is. She confronts her, getting fed some lie about how the university Marisol worked for was making budget cuts, but she sees right through it and demands to truth. Finally, Marisol admits that she's been undercover trying to find out who killed Flora Hernandez, for her son Eddie was framed. Rosie is disgusted that Marisol could lie like she did and decides to tell the girls; as Rosie storms out, she drops her phone, and Marisol discovers all the sexts send to her by Spence, thus learning of the affair. They proceed to have the argument that we earlier saw, with Marisol revealing Rosie's phone as the reason she knows of the affair, while Zoila and Carmen, having received an urgent phone call from Rosie, go to meet her. Now blackmailed, Rosie stays quiet, and Marisol says that they were arguing about the money she was given, for she doesn't need it. She gives it back to the girls while Rosie remains livid, but then a drawing by her son Miguel is sent to her in the mail, and she is reminded by the gardener Raul that a mother should be with her child. She approaches Marisol and explains that if someone said Miguel did something bad, she wouldn't believe them, and so she can understand why Marisol is so firm in her belief that Eddie is innocent. It's good that Rosie knows the truth though, because now she can help... Valentina is cleaning when Remi returns from an all-night party, having been out using cocaine. As he sleeps, Valentina goes to take his duffel bag full of dirty clothes to the wash, and she is pleasantry surprised to see a little plastic baggie full of "detergent" (cocaine) is already in there. She puts it into the washing machine, causing Remi to panic when he wakes up and realizes what's occurred. Confused by his extreme reaction, Valentina wonders what's wrong, and Remi admits that the baggie was in fact full of cocaine which he's been using to deal with his stress over his lost money and the fact that he's failing all of his classes. He makes Valentina promise to keep this a secret, for he assures that he's done using now, but later Zoila finds her daughter crying in Remi's room. She assumes that something's wrong with Remi, and it doesn't take her long to get her daughter to admit that the boy she loves is on drugs. Zoila explains that this happened before, about seven years ago, and proceeds to stage an intervention. She tells Remi how he always had to look after his mother when it should have been the other way around, which is why she thinks he gets so stressed, because he has no one he can depend upon. He knows what's going on and tries telling the maid that she can't tell him what to do, which she agrees with - hence she has invited the only person who can: Remi's father Philippe, who insists that his son return to rehab. Carmen wakes up in Sam's bed and realizes, to her horror, that she spent the night, meaning they're no longer friends with benefits and that they have now crossed into boyfriend/girlfriend territory. This makes Sam happy and, while she doesn't like it at first, Carmen soon gets used to the idea. The two of them are later seen strolling through the supermarket where Carmen has a friend, Bertha, who gives her good deals on meat. She is over the moon to finally be meeting Carmen's boyfriend, being her biggest fan; she knows that Carmen wants to be a famous singer and asks Sam what he wants to be when he grows up, to which he replies that he's perfectly content being a butler for the rest of his life. This shocks Carmen, who confronts him back at the house. She is disappointed in his lack of ambition, but he says that his ambition is to be happy, which he feels he's already achieved. Still, Carmen believes that he should be wanting more, and so, that night, when Carmen is sleeping, Sam comes into her room and wakes her. He reveals that he's leaving to become the man she deserves, to her heartbreak, and as he delivers his parting kiss he tells her that she's wrong about him, for he is as ambitious as any man who ever lived. It's just that his real ambition... is her. And just like that, he leaves. Evelyn has Olivia over for tea, and the latter expresses great disappointment in her friend's new maid Dong Mei. She is Cantonese and very old and frail, struggling to do even the simplest of tasks, and Olivia wonders why Evelyn doesn't just get Marisol back. Evelyn maintains that Marisol betrayed she and Adrian, and is the reason that the latter is currently getting reconstructive surgery as they speak. Still, Olivia can't help but take note of all the poor hands life as dealt Evelyn, what with her son dying, her husband's perversions, and her maid being murdered... Dong Mei is shocked to hear this last part, and ends up storming out of the house as she exclaims that she refuses to work in a murder house. Later, Evelyn calls Olivia in hysterics, and Olivia is surprised to see that the reason her friend is so emotional is because her brand new vacuum doesn't work. She tries to leave, but Evelyn points out that that's what everybody does, and so Olivia remains by her side, listening as Evelyn expresses that her real problem is that she's all alone in this big empty house with too much time on her hands to think about her life. Olivia assures that sooner or later she'll get a nice new maid to take care of her and, sure enough, Rosie Falta proceeds to land on her doorstep. Per Marisol's directive, she offers to be Evelyn's maid, and Mrs. Powell couldn't be more thrilled. Trivia *Although credited, Tom Irwin (Adrian Powell), Brianna Brown (Taylor Stappord), Brett Cullen (Michael Stappord), Mariana Klaveno (Peri Westmore), Grant Show (Spence Westmore) and Susan Lucci (Genevieve Delatour) are absent from this episode. *There is a deleted scene, featured in the first season's DVD extras, of Marisol making tea at the Stappord house as texts she earlier exchanged with Ida appear on the screen. They feature her telling Ida that she knows where Adrian keeps his DVDs, but she got fired and doesn't know how she's going to get to them. **This scene features an error, whether by the producers or by Marisol as a character, but in her text Marisol spells "Adrian" as "Adrienne". *In the scene where Valentina finds out Remi is taking cocaine, there is a detergent in the background called Flora Fresh. *In the "Previously on...'" sequence, the video footage Marisol witnesses of Taylor and Michael having sex is different from what she actually saw in the previous episode. In addition to that, the moment when Carmen watches as Sam and Julie make out, also from the same episode, is shown from an inverted angle. *Marisol and Rosie's confrontation as seen in the episode's teaser is slightly different than what we see later in the episode, most notably the inclusion of Rosie's phone in the later scene. Marisol holds it up so as to reveal that that's how she knows about Rosie and Spence, but throughout the teaser there is quite clearly never a phone in Marisol's hand, especially not in the position that she holds it up in the later scene. *The episode features guest stars Patrika Darbo (Bertha) and Alice Lo (Dong Mei), both of which had been featured on Desperate Housewives, as a seamstress named Jean in the fifth and eighth seasons and as an unnamed pedicurist in the first season, respectively. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 1x07 (Taking a Message) Promo Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 107 01.png Promo 107 02.png Promo 107 03.png Promo 107 04.png Promo 107 05.png Promo 107 06.png Promo 107 07.png Promo 107 08.png Promo 107 09.png Promo 107 10.png Promo 107 11.png Promo 107 12.png BTS 107 01.png BTS 107 02.png References Category:Season 1 Episodes